


Stay with her, he did

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [56]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Cersei dies, Diverges in 8x5, F/M, Fluff and Mild Smut, Jaime doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime tries to keep Cersei safe, but the wench's words are all he can recollect in his last moments.





	Stay with her, he did

**Author's Note:**

> More of my ramblings. Hope you enjoy it!

The roof was beginning to cave in, and soon they’d both be a part of the rubble, their heads crushed and their lives squeezed out of them. So far, Jaime’s only instinct had been to protect his sister, to save her from an agonizingly horrible end, an end, no doubt, they both deserved. Even as he stood under the falling bricks with Cersei softly sobbing in his arms, visions from his life came flooding back to him. Memories began to haunt the last few minutes of his life, some good, and others bad, some he would’ve cherished, while others he’d have regretted.

Did he regret his attempt to rescue Cersei? Perhaps not, for she would, forever, be a part of his cursed life, his family to be kept safe from harm, the Queen he’d sworn to protect. She would always be a part of his duty, the unfortunate fate he had resigned to, forcing himself to accept this future at the cost of suppressing his pangs to live a blissful life with the woman he loved.

_ The woman I love, _he thought, images of tear-filled blue eyes swimming in his mind, the weight of his regret threatening to crush his heart before the collapsing ceiling could smash his bones. Regret, he was tormented by, for the wrong he had done her, in favour of his duty to his family. Regret, that he’d left her lonely and miserable after a few magical days of togetherness.

Regret, that he’d never once told her that he loved her.

_ Damn duty, _ he cursed in his mind, _ why does it always have to be the death of love? _

He held Cersei close to his heart, but in his last moments, his mind only sought the woman who was _ in _his heart, a significant and inseparable part of him until the last breath left his body, and perhaps, even beyond that.

“You love her,” said Cersei in between her sobs, glancing up to look at him. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“I care about you,” he murmured, stroking her hair, refusing to let his thoughts of the wench divert him from his purpose, “you’re my sister.”

“But you’re in love with her,” she persisted, as they shifted aside to dodge more bricks. “She’s the love of your life, not me.”

“I won’t abandon you,” he continued to insist, “you’re my family, my sister.”

“And that's what I'll always be to you,” she wryly pointed out. “I had lost you to her the day you met her at Catelyn Stark’s prison, didn’t I?” A mirthless laugh left her lips. “I don’t deserve you, perhaps, but she does.”

_ But I don’t deserve her… _

_ Stay with me, _Brienne had sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged him not to leave, and he had decided to move on, ignoring her grief stricken face and her pleas.

“Jaime!” Cersei cried out suddenly, a huge rock hitting her squarely on the head. She slumped in his arms, and he tried to hold her upright, but the blood gushing down the huge gaping wound told him that the blow was near-fatal.

“Get out of here,” she insisted, the unselfish words uncharacteristic of her, “save yourself, Jaime.”

Rooted to the spot, he watched helplessly as life slipped out of her, the urge in him to end his growing stronger every second. Grief filled him, with despair giving it company, along with the sinking feeling that he’d failed in duty as well as love. He sat still, waiting for the next rock to strike him, convinced it was best he died with the sibling he was born with.

_ “You don’t have to die with her,_”_ _came the words, pounding his head again, loud and clear.

“I don’t deserve you, wench,” he said to himself, “I’m not worthy of your love.”

“_You’re not like your sister, you’re a good man,” _she made another attempt to convince him.

“This is my end,” he lamented, “with her. In here.”

_ “You don’t have to die with her,” _ she persisted relentlessly. “_Stay here, stay with me._”

“I love you, Brienne,” he coughed, the rising cloud of dust making it difficult for him to breathe.

“_Then stay alive,” _ she urged, still in his head, “_for me, because I love you _ _too_._” _

With whatever remaining strength and resolve he had, Jaime gently laid his sister's body in a corner and then glanced around desperately, seeking some means of exit. While there was no way out, his eyes fell upon Balerion the Dread’s skull, not far away.

“_Come to me, Jaime,_” her soothing voice kept inviting him, “_come with me._”

“I love you, Brienne,” he said again, stumbling towards the massive remains of the dragon, “and I will stay with you, even if it costs me my life to try doing it.”

+++++

_ Many days later… _

“Have I ever told you that I love you, wench?” he asked, placing what was probably the hundredth kiss that night on her lips.

“Once every day,” she replied, smiling into his mouth as she kissed him back, “without fail, every single day since you’ve returned to me.”

“Not enough,” he decided, shifting his attention to her neck, “I love you, Brienne,” he told her again, sucking the hollow on her throat, “I need you like I need air,” he whispered, tasting and nibbling at her deliciously soft skin.

“I love you too, Jaime.” 

His touch setting fire to her as usual, words seemed to come with great difficulty to her, as all she could manage were a few gasps and a few disconnected attempts at speech when he kept on his assault on her body. She was so vulnerable, so malleable when in bed with him, the warrior in her effortlessly transforming into the woman no one saw in her. No one, but Jaime, for he couldn’t get enough of her, every time he kissed or made love to her only making him want her more.

“Promise me,” she panted, her sweaty chest rubbing against his, “that you’ll never leave me again.”

“It’s a vow, my lady,” he said, hungrily devouring the pebble-hard nipple that stood in his way, begging to be kissed, “one that I would give my life to uphold.”

“Take me then,” she demanded, draping her long legs around his hips, enticing his erection into action. “Let this be one more night, one more way to say that you love me.”

His mouth sought hers as he eased into her in one long thrust, and she moaned in delight, welcoming him like she’d done on their first night and every night together, showing him that this was, indeed, where he truly belonged. “I love you,” she gasped again, beating him to it this time. She thrashed helplessly under him when he repeatedly rammed into her, every subsequent stroke turning what had begun as a gentle show of affection, into a furious battle of lust. 

“Stay with me,” she insisted just like she had that night, burying her fingers deep within his hair when his palm enclosed her breast. “Stay!” she cried out louder when he intensified his thrusts.

“_ Always. _” 

With a deep animalistic roar, he buried himself completely within her, finding his way home, seeking the warmth of her that belonged to none but him. 

“Never leave me, Jaime,” she grunted, pulling him back into her when he slid out of her.

“Never let me go, then,” he gasped, plunging into her again, taking her lips, while she took in every inch of him. He covered her lips with desperate nips and bites, pushing harder and deeper until it was time for her to let go and surrender to him. She came not much later, and when her climax hit her hard, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was a sight to behold, red all over and sweat-covered - her body begged to be fucked again, swollen and bloody - her lips invited one wild kiss after another, shining with love and desire - her eyes were an ocean deep enough for him to drown in and die.

“I'd lie like this forever, my lady,” he shouted, and with this last cry, he met his end within her, holding on dearly to her when he collapsed, his face buried between her breasts. “Yours, until the day I die,” he finished, breathing hard into her burning skin.

“_ Jaime. _” 

She was still shaking in his arms, he could feel the remnants of the tremors that had ripped her apart, the aftermath of the storm that had reduced her to a shivering heap of damp flesh in his arms. When he looked up to meet her eyes, he found tears in them. “Everyday, I thank the gods,” she said, her voice choked, “for keeping you alive.”

“And I thank them everyday for knocking sense into me,” he whispered, wiping her cheeks, “for showing me that I belong here, in your arms. You saved me that day, wench--”

“I did nothing.”

“It was you all the way,” he recalled, bringing up the memories of that fateful day, “you urged me to live on, to force myself to safety and come back to you.” He slid his fingers through her golden locks. “I love you, Brienne--”

She giggled adorably, her face a lovely mix of shyness and bliss. “You’ve already told me that. Many times, actually.”

“I know, but I’ll still keep repeating it,” he adamantly insisted, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jaime,” she replied, stroking his beard, “and if you ever try to leave again--”

“--do with me as you please,” he said, brushing his lips against hers, “punish me in whatever way you deem fit.”

“Speaking of punishments,” she began, a mischievous smile taking over her teary face, “don’t you deserve something for abandoning me the last time?”

“I do,” he agreed, excitement flooding through his veins as he grew hard again. “What does my Lady Knight wish me to do?”

“Something different,” she shyly suggested, her gaze dropping to his mouth, “something you haven’t yet done to me before. Some skills of your mouth you might like to work on me, perhaps?”

“As you command, ser.”

Aroused at the prospect of what was to come, he dived under the furs to kiss her where he’d never tasted her before.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately decided to have Cersei a bit OOC. Why? I myself don't know.


End file.
